<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Message Today, 1:22 am by 𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492061">Message Today, 1:22 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness'>𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, chan drunk texts minho, changlix !!, minho freaks out, minho saves the 00 liners as brats on his phone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho receives a text from Chan at 1:22 am.</p><p> <i>[1:22] Channie hyung</i></p><p>  <i>Are you awake?</i><br/><i>Please don't be asleep. I'm drunk and need to tell you how much I love you.<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Message Today, 1:22 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>[24:52] Brat 2 🐿</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hyung !!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>look at this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>video of Felix and Chanbgin huing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>making out </em>
</p><p>
  <em>!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho blearily blinked as he tried to keep his heavy eyelids from snapping shut, re-reading the same line for the third time. He sighed, as he leaned on the back of his chair, hands running through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>It was a Friday night, and according to the knowledge Minho had accumulated in the past 21 years of his life, any healthy 21 year old wasn't supposed to be in his room, trying to finish a stupid essay for a lecture that he gave less than two shits about. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't helping that his friends were being little assholes and "updating" him via text of the actions that were seemingly taking place in a club they were gathered at. Minho liked clubbing, he liked the pounding music that vibrated in his body, having to shout above the music to talk to his friends, the sticky floor that made his shoes squeak. He liked dancing, especially. Dancing under the strobe lights, naturally moving his body to the music, all the eyes starring at him. </p><p> </p><p>If his professor wasn't a pain in the ass and making an essay due at 10 AM on a Saturday morning, Minho would have gladly left his essay untouched until the night before it was due and hurling himself to the club with the rest of his friends. But, life wasn't fair to Minho, and his professor was exactly a pain in the ass, and had the fucking nerve to make the essay that was worth 60% of his final grade, due at 10 AM on Saturday. </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed for nth time, as he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, he hated the professor, hated university, and even more hated this fucking class, but he wasn't going to waste anymore time. He was going to finish this shitty essay, turn it in, and then hop off to bed. He had promised that he'll catch up with his friends for brunch on Saturday, which meant that Minho was going to have to watch the little shits groan and hit their foreheads on the table because they're hangover. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After re-reading the cursed essay for the sixth time, making sure there were no grammar mistakes or wrong citations, Minho was finally done. His phone had vibrated maybe twice during the last 30 minutes, and he was sure it was one of the brats sending him stupid videos of Changbin and Felix making out or a drunk Hyunjin dancing stupidly to the music. Minho reached for his phone which was plopped onto his bed, screen faced down to prevent any distractions. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 unread messages from... Channie hyung?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho's heart skipped a beat at the name. He hated to admit it, he really did, but his crush on Bang Chan was hard to ignore. It started off small, maybe something more like respect and admiration, but as he got to know the elder better, the small crush bloomed and turned into a big, full-time thing that Minho couldn't put away, no matter how hard he tried. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Minho opened his phone and clicked on his chat with Chan. Chan wasn't a great texter and while the two didn't text much, Minho was fully aware that the last text Chan sent him was earlier that night (21:37 to be exact), saying that Minho would be missed at the club, and that he hopes Minho won't stress himself out. A part of Minho died when he read those messages and found himself sobbing with his phone pressed closely to his heart, because Chan was so <em>precious.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[1:22] Channie hyung</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you awake?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't be asleep. I'm drunk and need to tell you how much I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho stared at the screen, stared until his phone began to dim and sleep. He continued to stare, even though the only thing staring back at him was his own expression, eyes wide and mouth agape. </p><p> </p><p>There were a million things going on in his mind - millions. Was he awake? Yes, more than he had ever been this whole entire fucking week. Was he drunk? Well, he wasn't, the crappy coffee he brewed for himself was kicking in and it was making his mind accelerate. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[1:36] Brat 3 🐶</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyung</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry if you're asleep, but everyone's pretty drunk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I think we should cancel brunch tomorrow </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho was brought back into reality when his phone vibrated in his hands, screen lighting up. It was a text from Seungmin, who was usually the one with highest alcohol tolerance and sobered up pretty quickly. A part of Minho was relieved that brunch was cancelled tomorrow, because how the hell was he supposed to face Chan now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[1:38] Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gotcha </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is Chan hyung drunk too lol </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you idiot, of course he's drunk. Why else would he send you something like that?" Minho grumbled to himself as he anxiously waited for Seungmin to reply. Of course Chan was drunk - there was no way, no way someone like him would love Minho. </p><p> </p><p>While Minho didn't think so bad of himself, Bang Christopher Chan was a completely different level. He was kind, smart, charismatic, intelligent, handsome, all the good stuff applied to him. He managed to befriend anyone within the span of 5 minutes, even when he came into the room with his blonde hair all ruffled up and wearing black from head to toe. It wasn't fair that he even had dimples, and how his freckles lightly dotted his pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>There was literally nothing about Chan not to love - he was an wonderful friend, a caring older brother, and most of all, he was the most sincere and giving person Minho had met in his whole life. He wasn't afraid to talk about his fears and anxieties, and was always there for literally anyone. While he was strict with himself and a perfectionist, he was gentle and so sweet with other people, Minho didn't even know if there was anything not to like about the elder. It wasn't fair, he thought. </p><p> </p><p><em>[1:43]</em> <em>Brat 3 🐶</em></p><p>
  <em>Yeah, he's really drunk tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Idk why but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was saying something about "doing something stupid but needed it to get off his mind"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Minho found himself staring at his phone screen. Chan was drunk, and he did <em>"something stupid"</em> which he <em>"needed it to get off his mind"</em>. He was aware whatever he did was stupid, so it could have easily been a dare, maybe even a joke. But it was something he needed to get off his mind, meaning he was... thinking about doing this? It wasn't something impulsive?</p><p> </p><p>Minho groaned as he let himself fall onto his bed. He, for sure had been crushing on the elder for far too long now - he was fairly good at hiding it, but he was aware that Changbin had realised his crush on their hyung a while ago, and was always telling him to go for it. But Minho was terrified; there were so many things that could have gone wrong if he confessed his feelings to the elder, way too much at stake. He wasn't ready to let all of it go, especially not now when they were all young and broke and stupid university students. </p><p> </p><p>He considered calling Changbin, but he remembered all the stupid texts from the brats, excitedly giving him updated about Changbin and Felix. Felix's crush on Changbin was obvious, with how he stared at Changbin like if he were a million bucks. Changbin, too, found himself falling for the younger as soon as they got to know each other, and Minho was glad that finally, there was some action between the two. </p><p> </p><p>And then, well, there was him. Lee Minho, 21 years old, wide awake past midnight on a Friday (Saturday now) night, anxiously trying to burn a hole into his phone screen. With his fat crush on Bang Chan. </p><p> </p><p>After checking the same message sent by Chan for possibly the 20th time, Minho let out a strangled voice in frustration. He wasn't sure what to do - was he supposed to wait until Chan woke up and sent him a "I'm sorry I was drunk" message, or was he supposed to pour his whole heart now he knew Chan hyung may have feelings for him too? There were so many things on the line, and the only thing Minho knew for sure was his crush on Chan that had managed to grow so big in the past three years of knowing him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[10:27] Me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Channie hyung, I'm going to go over</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bc ur probably hungover and have no food in ur fridge </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and we should probably talk </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'll see you soon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho took a deep breath as he stood outside the door of Chan's house. He had sent the message sometime over 20 minutes ago, and he hadn't looked at his phone once. He made sure his phone was on do not disturb so he wouldn't have to freak his shit out in public when his phone vibrated in his back pocket. #</p><p> </p><p>Chan lived somewhat close to campus and some 10 minute walk away from Minho's apartment, and they were the only two people in their friend group that had their own place. Chan, a rather successful music producer and part time DJ was able to afford his own place and Minho was hogging off his cousin's apartment while they were finishing their master's program abroad. As the two lived relatively close to each other, Minho had found himself waking up at Chan's house more than once after their nights at the club, when Minho had way too much alcohol in his system and Chan was the only one who was willing to help him go home. That usually meant crashing over at Chan's house, even when his place was close enough, and Minho couldn't help but admit that he knew the inside of Chan's apartment as well as his own.</p><p> </p><p>Minho rang the bell and anxiously waited to hear the familiar sound of Chan's footsteps, could imagine the elder waddling to the door. There was something so utterly, so devastatingly cute about Chan, despite the fact that he was the most well built out of their friend group and being the eldest. Minho was tapping his feet and chewing on his lower lip, a nervous habit he thought he had gotten rid of years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Minho heard some footsteps approaching the door, albeit not the usual sound of Chan's measured steps. He was obviously a little woozy, his steps unbalanced and he seemed to be grunting. Minho felt bad, but he needed to see Chan, as soon as possible. The door creaked open, and Chan squinted at the bright sky and Minho's frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Minho...?" His hair was a fluffy mess, poking in all directions. His white, pale skin was puffy and his lips were red and pouty. He seemed very confused to catch sight of the younger, standing outside of his house, holding plastic bags of food and drinks. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry hyung, did I wake you up?" Minho attempted to smile, as he held the bags a little higher. "I figured you hadn't eaten and I brought food...?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan's eyes obviously lightened up at the sound of food, as he opened the door to let the younger boy in. Minho gingerly entered the house, taking off his shoes and following Chan to the living room, while Chan immediately threw himself back on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Chan looking so small and sleepy as he continued to grunt, eyebrows furrowed and still pouting. "Never let me drink again, ever." </p><p> </p><p>"You know that's not going to happen, hyung." Minho said as he laid out the food onto the table. "Come on, you should eat. You're not Bang Chan if you don't eat 6 meals a day hyung." </p><p> </p><p>The elder grumbled something along the lines of "There's nothing wrong with having a good appetite" as he rolled off the sofa and waddled his way towards the kitchen table. Minho had brought soup, rice and a carton of watermelon juice because he knew how the elder craved juice after a night out. Chan eagerly licked his lips as he sat down, staring at the steaming bowl of soup with shining eyes. </p><p> </p><p>As Minho watched the elder eat, his cheeks full of food and eyes smiling, he wondered how the fuck he was going to mention about The Text. From how Chan was acting, he had probably woken up by Minho ringing the doorbell, and most likely hadn't checked his phone yet. Chan didn't use his phone in general, but sooner or later, he was going to go grab his phone. And Minho wasn't sure how the hell he should act. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I bring the topic before he finds out on his own...? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"-ho! Minho!"</p><p> </p><p>Chan was peering down at Minho with a worried look as Minho was brought back into reality from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You did sleep last night, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"I - I'm fine, really. I was just thinking." Minho stammered, as he fiddled with the lid of the soup. Chan continued to look at him with his eyebrows furrowed, putting down his chopsticks. "Care to share?" Minho bit his lip - yes, of course he wanted to ask him about The Text, that was literally the only thing on his damn mind for the past 9 hours and it was driving me literally insane. </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm... you know, Seungmin told me you were pretty drunk last night, and um, I was wondering why...?" Minho asked hesitantly, his eyes kept on the lid in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Minho heard Chan gulp, and he was tapping his fingers on the table in thought. "Well... you know, I caught Changbin and Felix making out and I started thinking." Chan chuckled nervously, biting down on his lip. </p><p> </p><p>An odd silence filled the room as Minho thought of what to say next. Why was Chan prompted to send The Text after he caught the two making out? What on earth was he thinking? What was he thinking now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[10:59] Pig Rabbit </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyung </em>
</p><p>
  <em>idk if you know but i told felix how i felt last night </em>
</p><p>
  <em>we're together now :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ps. you should definitely tell channie hyung how you feel to!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The awkwardness was broken after Minho's phone vibrated on the table. Minho had turned off his "do not disturb" setting after he got to Chan's house, and the vibration rang awfully loud in the silence. Minho hurriedly grabbed his phone and checked the messages Changbin had sent, sucking in his breath as he read them. </p><p> </p><p>"I - I should go check my phone, too. Haven't been bothered to check it this morning." Chan let out awkwardly as he suddenly stood up from the table and into his bedroom before Minho was able to stop him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh god. Oh god, this was it</em>. Chan was going to check his messages and read The Text, and now Minho was going to have to face confrontation. Minho debated on texting Changbin about the crisis going on, but he was also aware that time was precious and he had to get thinking fast. </p><p> </p><p>Minho watched Chan as he waddled away to the sofa, fishing around the cushions for his phone. Every second felt like torture, and Minho couldn't believe him, Lee Minho, the most confident gay man ever, was freaking out over his crush that had grown into something way too big. </p><p> </p><p>"Where is it.." Chan mumbled as he poked his hands into the backs of the cushion, looking around for his phone. Minho watched him in silence, debating whether he should continue the conversation they were having before the notification cut them off, or he should wait until Chan found his phone and read the messages. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, fuck it. He's going to look through his messages in a couple of minutes anyways. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung... what were you thinking about, you know, when you saw Felix and Changbin getting together?" Minho asked, trying to sound nonchalant as possible. Chan visibly froze on spot, one knee on the couch, his hands deep into the cushions. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" Minho asked. A part of him wanted to smile, it was so rare to see Chan looking so shaken, and there were butterflies in Minho's stomach to think that he could possibly be the reason for it. He didn't think it was possible for the elder to like someone like him, but a part of him was hoping that it was true. </p><p> </p><p>"Well... I knew both Changbin and Lix liked each other for so long, but they weren't doing anything about it. And I was happy, to see them finally getting together, but... it just made me think about me and what I was doing..." Chan was mumbling, stumbling over his words, refusing to meet eyes with Minho. Minho, on the the other hand, kept his gaze strictly on the elder. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... what do you mean by that?" Minho continued to prod, while Chan let out an exasperated sigh. "About how much of an coward I am, I guess. I kept on telling Changbin to go for Felix, but I haven't done...anything." </p><p> </p><p>"...Do you like someone, hyung?" Minho's voice was quiet, and he felt Chan suck in his breath. Minho had butterflies in his stomach, and he swore he could hear all the organs in his body moving. "You know, because you were saying you haven't done anything. Do you like someone hyung?" MInho asked again, a surge of confidence rising within him. </p><p> </p><p>He was Lee Minho, after all. He was used to being admired, watched, ogled at. And why wouldn't his charm work on Bang Chan either?</p><p> </p><p>Chan slowly lifted his knee from the sofa, and put it on the ground, standing to his full height. He slowly lifted his head to meet eyes with Minho, who hadn't moved an inch, eyes still on Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"I do, Minho. For a long time, I've liked you." Chan's voice was soft, and Minho felt his heart swell and forgot how to breathe all at once. The smile on Chan's smile, the lopsided smile with the dimples on his cheeks, the morning light shining through making a halo on his mop of hair. He was exactly the Channie hyung Minho fell in love with way too long ago. </p><p> </p><p>"So do I, hyung. For a long time, too. Probably longer than you, to be honest." Minho let out a chuckle, as he jumped off his stool, and walked towards Chan who was staring at him now, eyes wide in shock. </p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled at the sight of the elder as he stopped in front of Chan, who was looking at him in disbelief. "I like, no scratch that, I love you Channie hyung. For almost a year, really. And I'm really, really glad you feel the same way." He gently reached down to intertwine fingers with the elder, who let him, still looking very much lost. </p><p> </p><p>"You like me...?" Chan's voice was barely a whisper, but Minho heard it well enough. He smiled and nodded, and waited for Chan to let it take it all in. Chan, slowly, nodded his head and looked into the younger's eyes, who was smiling at him with the smile he had fallen in love with so long ago. He felt his own lips break into a smile - the smile he had fallen for was extremely contagious, after all. </p><p> </p><p>"And hyung, I'm sorry I made you confess - I just had to make sure you did't drunk text me for someone else."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"We should probably look for you phone now, shouldn't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, Lee Minho! What do you mean?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll find out soon, hyung~"</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>After the two successfully found Chan's phone in the back pocket of his jeans which he had thrown into the hamper last night, Chan immediately went through his texts, and within thirty seconds he was screaming out loud in embarrassment, curling himself into a ball on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Minho watched his boyfriend (!!) from afar, laughing at how red his ears were. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you made me suffer like that!" Chan groaned from the ball he was still in, as Minho plopped next to him, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean suffer? I'm the one who was awake until 3 last night, re-reading over your text like a hundred times!" Minho humphed, playfully slapping the elder's arm. </p><p> </p><p>Chan peaked out from his arms, and looked at Minho who was going through netflix. "I do like you, Minho. Really. I know I drunk texted you and you probably suffered more than I did last night, but I really do."</p><p> </p><p>Minho whipped his head to stare at Chan, mouth full of popcorn and arm still lifted with the remote in his hand. He couldn't help but laugh, it was so extremely Chan hyung to be so serious and grave over something he did. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what are you laughing at! I'm serious-" Chan pouted, reaching out to tackle the younger. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, hyung. I know you're utterly mesmerised and crazy about me. Don't worry, hyung, I am too."</p><p> </p><p>Chan stopped tackling the younger, as he smiled at the beautiful boy underneath him. He took away the bowl of popcorn from him and put it on the table before slowly closing the distance between them to meet his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I am crazy for you, and now I have all the time to tell how much I love you."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you love Minchan you're already one of mine. </p><p>Minchan has such a soft dynamic and Minho immediately becomes the younger brother which is so rare and I love it so much?? </p><p>Anyways, skz is coming back soon lets keep the good work up and please leave kudos and comments! I love reading comments uwu</p><p>I made twitter! Come yell at me at @143jnjh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>